<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Calls by ivoryline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816614">House Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryline/pseuds/ivoryline'>ivoryline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Getting Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryline/pseuds/ivoryline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet for the prompt: six weeks after Armageddon Aziraphale shows up on Crowley's doorstep with a book</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic was for the Guess the Author game on the romcom discord! thanks to @curtaincall for organizing this and thanks to all the lovely people in the discord who made this so fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley had been having a nice day and made the foolish assumption that it was going to continue to be nice. He’d woken up right around when morning changed to afternoon and worked up the courage to turn his television on for the first time since the Apocawasn’t. Crowley had sprawled out on what was loosely considered a couch and was content to while away the hours with cartoons, but Aziraphale had shown up on his doorstep and was less than pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what the Hell do you think you’re playing at, Crowley?” Aziraphale demanded as he brushed past Crowley into the flat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Aziraphale. Do come in, Aziraphale,” Crowley muttered as he trailed after the angel. Aziraphale stopped in the sitting room and appeared to be momentarily distracted by the television. It was then that Crowley noticed a book tucked under his arm. “What are you on about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Aziraphale said on reflex as he turned to face Crowley, “you told me that you don’t read.”  Crowley got that unfortunate sinking feeling that accompanied being caught out and did what he usually does in situations like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” he lied. Aziraphale arched an eyebrow and extracted the book from under his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did I find this in my bookshop?” Aziraphale asked as he waved the book in Crowley’s face. Crowley went cold when he saw the book’s title. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a million books stuffed into that shop of yours, what makes you think any of them belong to me?” he demanded defensively. Crowley was a firm believer in “deny, deny, deny”. That method had usually worked on the Prince of Hell, it should be good enough for Aziraphale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know every single book in my shop and I can assure you I have never owned a copy of Romantic Destinations in Ireland: A Lover’s Tour Guide,” Aziraphale told him. Crowley opened his mouth to argue but Aziraphale flipped open the cover. “Property of Anthony J. Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other in silence. Aziraphale was waiting for some sort of explanation while Crowley waited to be struck down. The Almighty had done it once before, but She didn’t seem to be making house calls anymore. Crowley couldn’t believe his own stupidity. He was starting to see what Aziraphale meant when he said evil contains the seeds of its own destruction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had known you were finally interested in reading I could’ve recommended some excellent French poetry,” Aziraphale said with a sniff. Crowley blanched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Satan help me, absolutely not,” Crowley said firmly. He sucked in a deep breath and figured he had nothing left to lose. “Alright, yes it’s mine but I only bought it because I wanted to take you on holiday and I needed ideas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It says it’s a lover’s guide,” Aziraphale responded, face carefully blank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the idea, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale gave him a smile like the sunrise. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, looks like we have some reading to do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come chat with me on <a>tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>